The present disclosure generally relates to providing advertising to users of a social network. A social network may be an online system that provides a forum for users geographically separated to interact with one another. Social networks can be aimed at different aspects of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking.
Methods of advertising to users of a social network have included targeting the social network and users of the social network with specific content. In some methods, the entire social network has been targeted with advertisements directed to the general purpose of the social network (e.g., business). In other methods, specific users have been targeted with advertisements based upon the content of each user's profile page. For example, were a user to discuss sports on his/her profile page, an advertisement regarding sports may be targeted at the user.